queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
S1-000 Behind the Queens
Behind the Queens is an introductory episode and the official launch of Season One of Queens of Adventure. It is an out of character discussion among the core cast of the show and was released the same day as the first in character episode of the season. DM Matt leads a discussion about the shows origins. Behind the Queens Around the Microphone * DM Matt * Arson Nicki * Fraya Love * Butylene O'Kipple * Harlotte O'Scara Matt leads off the discussion, asking them to explain how they explain the show to people. Most explain that the show is a high paced, funnier version of Dungeons and Dragons, with Drag Queens. Fraya remembers she was contacted by mutual friend Butch Alice about the idea. She thought it would just be a regular drag show with a theme. It wasn't until she talked to Matt that she learned what she had gotten into. Of the queens, only Harlotte had played DnD before. She explained it helps kids learn math and keep their heads in books. Arson says she was expecting to read tons of books, take tests, and it ended up being much more intuitive and drew on drag improvisation skills. Plus, they can do kegels while they play. Arson brings up how you can tell at live shows who knows DnD and who knows Drag, and what references land with what part of the crowd. Harlotte finds the show helps demystify both rpgs and drag shows. "Geeks and queens get along very well." Matt references the San Francisco cast and how each of those queens are obsessed with different things and it brings folks together. "Let's just like stuff really intensely." They discuss their various hobby obsessions, which include sewers (Matt), the Gunslinger (Harlotte), dance (Butylene), X-Men (Fraya), YouTube MakeUp Tutorials (Arson). Matt transitions into asking the cast to provide their backgrounds (information revealed here is considered canon-in-training until it is brought up in table play episodes): * Arson explains she had to learn to survive in the underdark and always felt the need to escape it someday. To do so, she had to dedicate her life to a patron who could get her out, but would be forever indebted. That patron is Samantha Jones from Sex and the City. She chose Samantha from her multiple rewatches, and how Samantha always gives the best advice. * Fraya's character is a water genasi from a water based land, modern but grown in plants. She lost her powers and traveled to find them. She picked Cher as her goddess as the singer has been in the background of her whole life and didn't realize it until later on. * Who is Butlyne? She's an imaginative alchemist and often makes everything up. Her specialty is blowing things up and learned everything from a mentor she no longer talks to. Likes to stay one step ahead, always on the move, to avoid being found. With a mutagen formula, she can turn into Mutalene. * Harlotte grew up a noble in Sknorf, and dated the son of the king of the Thieve's Guild. She is not looking forward to going back home and learning the damage she did to his wife. Growing up, she had an incident that made her need to leave her affluent life, but she has blocked it out and is now trying to remember. Matt also discusses another queer DnD game with several other people he did recently. This episode would later be released as Bonus Episode 7: The Lost Treasures of the Neverglades. The group ponders what the next trend in pop culture looks will be: Tails or elf ears. Transitioning to upcoming Season One, they will be starting at a good jumping on point. No one needs to listen to the live shows from season zero, but the backstory is there if people want it. Lastly, Matt asks them all what they expect, what they think lies ahead: Harlotte expects new chances for creative problem solving. Arson looks forward to creating globally accessible content, and drag work that is both local and global without a major television show. Butylene is looking forward to digging into her character's potential, and is excited to be the soundtrack of people folding their underwear. Fraya also likes the idea of exposing more people to queer voices and normalizing it. Matt sums it up: "It's like a drag show happening with them on the bus, or in the doctor's office." To wrap up, Arson offers some generous backer rewards to the Kickstarter supporters. References * I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant * Whose Line Is It Anyway * Pennywise from IT * The OA * Charmed * How the Marry an Axe Murderer * Mrs. Doubtfire * Bob Ross * The Little Mermaid Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Behind the Queens